


Of first kisses and beaming smiles

by Charlie_Bb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint and Phil are just starting their life together, Clint grins like a teenage girl, Dinner at Stark Tower, Falling In Love, First Kisses, First moves, M/M, Phil can hold himself and does not smile like an idiot, Tony is basically raising Pete with Steve, hint of possible sexual encounters, mention of Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, mention of Steve Rogers - Freeform, mention of Tony Stark and Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil watched him with the corner of his eye as Clint came closer to him, emotions running through his face, and he was maybe a little surprised when he noticed he could figure them all out, one by one. There was lust, that was incredibly visible in his thin, lucid lips and eyes; there was wild entertainment, right there, at the corner of his lips, and some excitement too. And there was joy, painted bright all over his face, and Phil realized he had never seen him like this before. </p><p>His heart jumped to his throat when he also realized <i>he</i> was the one doing that to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of first kisses and beaming smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. A few things to say before you start reading.  
> This story does not keep into consideration the events of Agents of Shield, so Phil is whole and all is well.  
> Mentions to Tony, Steve and Peter, and to dinners at Stark Tower do not come out of the blue; I have a project in mind, a story to write that will explain lots of the references you might find in here. 
> 
> Wrote this little thing (yeah, I still can't believe is *this* short, gosh, I am used to write longer stories and this feels a little weird) to distract myself from the superfamily thingy I am currently working on. Stay tuned, might post it sooner than I think. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who'll stop by and read, or leave kudos or comments. You guys make my days.
> 
> Enjoy!

“It's not about what it is, it's about what it can become.”

― Dr. Seuss

 

 

 

“Barton, come on, we’re late for dinner.”

Phil checked his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his tie a little bit, just that one or two millimetres that were giving it a weird shape near the knot; he took his car keys and put them in the inside pocket of his jacket, then the keys to the apartment that he kept in his hand, ready to use.

“Yeah, coming!”

Clint’s voice reached him from somewhere in the house – bathroom, maybe? – and Phil sighed lightly. Not that he was _that_ eager to spend the evening with Stark and his evil almost adopted kid, but he hated to be late. Rogers was going to be there too, of course, he was practically raising Parker with Stark these days, and Phil truly hated to show himself like the slacker he wasn’t.

“Right here, Phil, no need to give yourself wrinkles on my account.”

Clint walked to him with his steady and audacious pace, an incredibly bright smirk stretching his lips ear-to-ear and maybe Phil liked that a little, but didn’t show. Barton was already arrogant and self-confident enough, no need for him to build his ego further.

Phil looked down on him, eyebrow raised and blank expression on his face, unimpressed.

“Wipe that grin off your face, Barton. Someone’s gonna notice.”

Of course, Clint grinned even more. He had been smiling all day, since when he had made him pancakes for breakfast; he’d smiled through lunch and all afternoon, smiled even when Natasha had come over for a coffee and a possibly friendly chat (Clint had stopped smiling for a little while when she had smacked him hard in the head as a showing of affection). Of course, he had a very good reason to, and Phil himself felt like he could walk on air since what had happened the night before, but he was a grown man and could get a grip on himself. Clint, apparently, wasn’t.

“Can’t,” Clint chirped, all happy and, well, glowing. “Seems like my face is stuck like this.”

Phil observed him get his leather jacket from the hangers near the mirror and cracked a smile.

“Then I guess I’ll have to take care of that.”

Clint froze, jacket in hand and grin a little chipped. He looked back at him with a shocked expression that was going to turn into a more mischievous one, Phil knew it, and in fact his grin grew wide again, his eyes bright with a brand new light.

“Can’t tell me we’re late and then say something like this, sir. Not fair at all.”

Phil watched him with the corner of his eye as Clint came closer to him, emotions running through his face, and he was maybe a little surprised when he noticed he could figure them all out, one by one. There was lust, that was incredibly visible in his thin, lucid lips and eyes; there was wild entertainment, right there, at the corner of his lips, and some excitement too. And there was joy, painted bright all over his face, and Phil realized he had never seen him like this before.

His heart jumped to his throat when he also realized _he_ was the one doing that to Clint.

“You’re an evil, evil man, sir.”

Clint moved another stepped and was so close now Phil could’ve easily reached out for him. He didn’t, because he was an _evil, evil man_ , and stood still instead, waiting for Clint to step further ahead and meet him there. After all, he had been the one making a first move on him last night, kissing him out of nowhere and hoping for a good turn of events, it was only fair now it was up to Clint to decide what to do, in where direction to go.

“I’ll get back at you for this.”

“Oh, I can’t wait, Barton.”

Clint smirked on his lips, eyes right into his, and kissed him hard, hands running to his waist and holding him tight. Phil put his hand behind his neck to keep him close and the other on his shoulder, and violated his mouth with his tongue until they came short of breath. Even then, he couldn’t let go of him, not completely, not now he had finally _found_ him, and Clint smiled on his lips, a soft smile that made his stomach somersault as if full of the so proverbial butterflies.

“We’re late.”

Phil placed one last, gentle kiss on his lips and stepped away from him, straightening his shirt and tie in an automatic reflex. He walked to the front door without even turning, knowing Clint was just a step behind him, and he opened the door to let him out, closing it shut and locking it down.

“Let’s take Lola for a ride.”

“Actually.”

Clint got closer to him and while an untrained eye would have just seen two men walking, Phil could feel how Clint’s arm was brushing against his, and the hand that pinched his lower back didn’t come at all unexpected.

“I was thinking we should take my bike,” he said with a smirk. “So I will have to drive you home later. Might come up for a goodnight drink.”

Phil didn’t react. Or, well, he _did_ , internally, only he didn’t show. It was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth from opening up into a beaming smile, and that was just the beginning. If one day with Clint was already messing with him so much, what could a month do? A year? Or a lifetime?

Phil stopped before they reached the entrance to the building and turned to kiss him once again.

“Yeah, I guess you might.”

Phil didn’t tell him he might’ve come up and stayed the night, too.

 


End file.
